1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, more particularly to an electrophoretic display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Since a normal flat display device in volume and weight is much greater than a piece of printed paper in volume and weight, the printed paper which is easy to carry and read is better than the normal flat display device. In view of that, an electrophoretic display apparatus (EPD apparatus) using electrophoretic materials is provided in the market in which the EPD apparatus is not only easy to carry and read as the printed paper is, but also works on information process with high effectiveness and low pollution production as a computed device does.
Refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional electrophoretic display apparatus. The conventional electrophoretic display apparatus 10 includes a driving substrate 11, an electrophoretic display panel 12 and a controller 13. Both the electrophoretic display panel 12 and the controller 13 are disposed on the driving substrate 11, and the electrophoretic display panel 12 is arranged on one side of the controller 13.
However, since the electrophoretic display panel 12 is made by an upstream production maker, and then the electrophoretic display panel 12 is delivered to a downstream module maker or system maker to assemble the electrophoretic display panel 12 and the controller 13 on the driving substrate 11. In order to electrically connect the electrophoretic display panel 12 and the controller 13, when cutting a large electrophoresis display panel material into a plurality of small pieces of the electrophoretic display panels 12, each electrophoretic display panel 12 will be left two protrusion areas 121 thereon on purpose. Thus, when the electrophoretic display panel 12 is installed on the driving substrate 11, the two protrusion areas 121 can be provided to electrically connect with the controller 13.
Since the two protrusion areas 121 of the electrophoretic display panel 12 are left with the electrophoretic display panel 12 purposely, the areas between every two protrusion areas 121 on the rest of the electrophoretic display panel material are therefore useless or wasted. Consequently, when the electrophoretic display panel material is cut, the material utilization ratio thereof will be decreased obviously, and the material cost 12 is thereof increased as well.
Furthermore, since a size of an electrophoretic display apparatus (e.g. e-book) is getting small recently, the wasting ratio of the electrophoretic display panel material will be relatively increased.
Therefore, how to develop an electrophoretic display apparatus capable of solving the mentioned disadvantages and inconveniences shall be a serious issue for the related industries to concern immediately.